1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electroluminescent panels and specifically relates to a self-contained electroluminescent back-lit clap board/slate or reusable writing board or surface that is used for the introduction of rolls, takes, and scenes in the making of movies and video films.
2. Description of Related Art
In the making of movies and video films, where various rolls, takes, and scenes are involved, a camera assistant typically marks a slate board with dry-erase pen to indicate the roll number, scene number, take number, and other important information. The assistant, in such case, marks the clap board/slate with the appropriate information and must open the movable arm of the clap board/slate, call attention to the operation that is about to take place, and force the movable arm against the stationary arm to create an audio que (sound track) for matching to the visual que (film/video) for editing purposes to synchronize sound tracks with scenes, takes, etc. and with film/video scenes, takes, etc. as recorded on the clap board/slate surface. Very often the camera assistant is using such slate in a low-light or no-light situation. In the low-light or no-light situation, a slate light has been used in the past. This is a small light that requires batteries or alternating current and an operator who must try to hold the light on the clap board while it is being operated by the camera assistant. Other solutions to the problem have been the use of small flashlights by the operator. The operator attempts to keep the clap board illuminated with the flashlight or the small slate light while it is being held and operated by the camera assistant. The problem with these solutions is that the light does not evenly cover the slate and it is difficult to hold steady on the slate or clap board.
It would be advantageous to have a clap board that has self-contained illumination for improved brightness and visibility of the clap board/slate.